The Nordesion War
The Nordesion War (Ursk: De Krig des Falsknorden) ''was a military conflict which lasted from November 2022 to August 2024. In the conflict, the nation of Nordesion was invaded by a joint coalition of the Occidental Order, and the Organisation of Free Nations. Context Urskaland Borders The northern border of the Ursk territory of Kvidland was not very well defined for many years, and Ursk colonists spread very far inland. The establishment of the state of Nordesion a considerable time after the Ursk had already established themselves in the region meant that an official border had to be made, and the Ursk were initially very generous to the fledgling state, but this generosity would not last, especially as Ursk settlers began to be discriminated against and have their land taken away from them by the Nordesion government. Many (>90%) of the settlers returned to Kvidland, but not all, and a significant portion of Nordesians in the west were of partial or majority Ursk descent. Culture Nordesians frequently appropriated Ursk culture, which ironically, in Ursk culture, is seen as extremely disrespectful, especially when there is no kinship involved - the Nordesians are a distant branch of Norderonian. Ursk people have always retained some animosity towards the people of Nordesion as a result, seeing them as 'false' Ursk people - in fact, the colloquial name of Nordesion in Urskaland is ''Falsknorden - ''literally 'false northerners'. This is mainly because of the late establishment of the Nordesian state in the region. Koneg Kristoffer III The Koneg of Urskaland at the time, Kristoffer III, was a vehement Urskist who encouraged the President of Urskaland, Ingrid Bjorngrod of the UÞFP, to elect Jorgen Sonderman of the more extreme OsKP, as Prime Minister. Together, the Koneg and Sonderman riled up the population for the Urskist cause - the unification of all Ursk people under a single banner. Skrattain Federation Human rights violations Citizens of the Skrattain Federation were abducted frequently by the Nordesion government. The reasons for this are unclear; during the war, Ursk and Falangist troops located multiple abandoned torture facilities which contained DNA samples matching Skrattain-Lymyian haplotypes. However, the Nordesion government denied all claims. However, it should also be noted that some of the alleged abductees were convicted criminals. Conflict Pre-war and declaration The TOO and OFN led a secret meeting on the 20th of November to discuss tactics to deal with the evergrowing animosity of Nordesion towards the Skrattain Federation, and the breakdown of diplomacy between the two. Urskaland, under the increasingly reactionary government, already had plans for an invasion of Nordesion to 'fix' the borders and repatriate the Ursk citizens back into Urskaland, as well as acquire territory which Urskaland gave to the early state of Nordesion as a gesture of goodwill. The TOO and OFN declared war on Nordesion on the 24th of November. Western Front Minutes after the declaration of war, Ursk and Falangist bombers attacked crucial military installations in western and southern Nordesion, acquiring air superiority as they bombed airfields, preventing the Nordesian air force from being able to mobilise. At the same time, Ursk naval vessels blockaded key ports and began shelling cities and civilian locations as well as harboured ships. Falangist bombers dropped ordnance indiscriminately over the country for the duration of the war, killing thousands and injuring thousands more. The Ursk army, bolstered by JYKKERNAKT divisions, Falangist and Youkeon troops, invaded the west of Nordesion through Kvidland. Ursk troops led the offensive, with troops trained to fight in the cold performing well against the ineffective conscripted Nordesian army. Utilising the infamous Urskhinþerlost attack, Ursk SNOMENN destroyed crucial Nordesian supply lines, leading to thousands of Nordesian troops being starved of ammunition, oil and supplies. The main Ursk divisions would then encircle the Nordesians and destroy them. In January 2023, Ursk diaspora in Nordesion revolted and besieged the capital city of Nordesion, Mowsk (now Kristoffersstad), killing numerous Nordesion civilians. Ursk planes airdropped the rebels supplies and ammunition. Ursk and Falangist troops reached Mowsk in May 2023, clearing out any remaining resistance. The Ursk troops continued eastwards, and the Falangist troops went southeast, from this point. Skrattain journalists have criticized the behaviour of the TOO in the western front, as the 'antics' of the Ursk and Falangist armies caused the death of 2.1 million civilians and 250,000 Nordesion soldiers, while the TOO suffered minimal losses (<20,000). Southern Front Youkeon, Falangist and Kask soldiers entered southern Nordesion from the border of Falangist CSLYMY through Askra on the 6th of December 2023. As much of the army of Nordesion was concentrated in the West and East fronts, this front did not see many battles, but mainly dealt with guerrilla warfare as citizens of Nordesion fought against the invading forces. Falangist forces from the Western front met with this army in June 2023 and headed east to defeat the remaining Nordesian forces. Kask forces from this front were instructed by the Ursk government to forcibly resettle Nordesians to the east. Many of those who did not cooperate were executed. Eastern Front The Skrattain Army invaded Nordesion through Stoicorum, but due to an ineffective strategy and a poorly trained army, as well as a lack of aerial superiority and lack of acclimatisation to the cold terrain, were largely ineffective, being forced to retreat into Stoicorum. The TOO was mainly busy with the western front, but large numbers of TOO reinforcements were sent to the eastern front to reinforce the army. By May 2023, the offensive campaign of Nordesion into Stoicorum had been halted, and Youkeon and Falangist troops began to repel them back north. On the 23rd of September, 2023, Ursk troops finally reached the Torderosian coast, and marched into Stoicorum. By the 18th of January 2024, Ursk, Kask, Falangist, Youkeon and Skrattain troops met at the Battle of Dekumarve in western Stoicorum, and completely destroyed the remnants of the Nordesian army. The war would not officially end for another 7 months, as the Nordesion government-in-exile would not surrender. Far Southern Front Youkeon troops invaded the Nordesian exclave of Polarusk in western Nordesion. Bolstered by Kask and Ursk forces invading from the north and providing useful naval support, the land was invaded and subjugated in a matter of weeks. Surrender The Nordesian government-in-exile surrendered officially on the 27th of August 2023 after being arrested by Skrattain troops in January 2023. Treaty of Kvarvikhavn Two arrested representatives were forced to sign the Treaty of Kvarvikhavn on the 31st of August 2023 The terms are as follows: 'I''' Nordesion will be divided into 3 zones, forming TOO-controlled West Nordesion and OFN-controlled East Nordesion Urskaland would later annex a majority of West Nordesion directly into Urskaland. II The Nordesian state of Yerutsk will be given to Cand Youkeons The Ursk were (and still are) against this, as Cand Youkeons was given a substantial amount of land already by the treaty, and the land is also part of Ursk claims. III Nordesians must stop appropriating Ursk culture and establish their own national identity IV The Nordesian state of SRDemocracy will be dissolved V'' Ursk citizens will be repatriated to Urskaland immediately without interference This is believed to be the beginning of the completion of Urskism. ''VI Skrattain citizens will be repatriated to Skratta immediately without interference VII The Nordesian state of Polarusk will be given to Cand Youkeons VIII The Nordesian city of Vodogorod will be leased to Stoicorum for 99 years commencing on the signing of this treaty IX Nordesion will pay 6 billion NRG (Λ16 billion) to the OFN, and in addition, 10 billion NRG (Λ27 billion) to TOO. Aftermath Exactly one year after the war, Urskaland returned 83.7% of West Nordesion to Nordesion. However, the OFN refused to negiotiate a reunification deal of East Nordesion to Nordesion. Category:War